The Treasures of Demon World
by KuwabaraMikey17
Summary: Part 4 of the Dark Demon saga. The Last Dark Demon is after 9 of the 18 Treasures. His group and a demon named Ratofo and trying get them. It's up to Yusuke and the others to the 9 before those groups do. Will they get them?
1. Danteus Appears

The Treasures of Demon World

I don't own anyone but Dark Demon, Munchie group and Dark Demons group and the treasures.

Chapter 1- Danteus Appears

_Flashback_

_I am Danteus, the strongest Dark Demon in all of Demon World; I was once part of the Demon Society as a weakling Dragon Demon. Then I learned that there was a treasure of Demon world that could make me stronger: The Ruby of _Brtritlesis. I did not hold it long as the curse would follow. So I started to learn about the 20 Treasure of Demon Treasure of Demon World only 18 of them now exist: The Halloween Crest was destroyed by the half demon Yusuke Urameshi and the Star of Demon World is holding Demon World together. Now my group is getting 9 of the 18 Treasure of Demon World.

"Blue Impulse, you and your group will find 9 of the 18 treasures of Demon World." Danteus orders calmly.

"My lord, what 9 treasures do you want?" Blue Impulse asks.

"The Dragon Siblings Treasures, there are 4 Groat, Celest, Saurton, and Xqutile, the Gems of Fantasy, the Eye of Rainbow Targ, The Horn of the Oxbull, The 5 Rings of Demon World, and Sphere of Thunder."

"We will get them, My Lord."

"Good, now go."

"Yes, My Lord." Blue Impulse says as he and the other Demo Colors disappeared.

Meanwhile Yusuke and Kuwabara were at the arcade.

"Man, we haven't had missions in forever." Kuwabara states calmly.

"Good, I want to relax for once instead working." Yusuke complains.

"Well, I thought after we fought Konti I expected the other Dark Demons to attack."

"I guess they didn't."

"Yusuke, I have a mission for you." Botan screams.

"Botan, for once can I have a day off without Koenma calling me." Yusuke growls annoyed.

"Well, it's a capture mission."

"Capture Mission?" Yusuke and Kuwabara ask.

"Yes," Botan says as she shows them pictures of Munchie and his crew.

"Munchie!" Yusuke growls angrily.

"And his crew." Kuwabara states in the same tone.

"They work for a Demon Gangster named Ratofo." Botan explains. "There's Kumuru, Nature, Nash, Morocky escaped, and Monloose."

"So we have to capture these guys and that's it."

"Yes."

"Ok, this will be easy." Yusuke states confidently.

"Not so, Yusuke." Koenma replies.

"I knew there was a catch."

"There is another part of this mission."

"What is it, Koenma?"

"The Treasures of Demon World."

"What is the Treasures of Demon world?" Kuwabara asks.

"20 treasures of demon world are rare and powerful." Koenma explains. "Only 18 of them exist. Yusuke destroyed the Halloween crest and the Star of Demon is part of how demon world is holding itself together. The Dark Demon, Danteus, is after 9 of these 18 treasures.

"Which 9?"

"The Treasures of the Dragon siblings, Saurton, Xqutile, Groat and Celest, The Gems of Fantasy, The Eye of Rainbow Targ, The Horn of the Oxbulls, The 5 Rings of Demon World, and the Sphere of Thunder."

"Ok, so we have to stop Danteus?" Yusuke asks.

"Actually his group, the Demon Colors, is the ones collecting them for their master." Koenma explains. "There are 6 of them: The four you guys met: Blue Impulse, Red Zone, Green Extreme and Black Onyx. The other two Brown Downer and While Thunderhead are the others."

"We'll stop them and get the 9 treasure before Danteus does."

"You won't, spirit detective and friends." A voice states strongly but calm.

"Danteus!" Koenma states in shock.

"Yes, and my group will get all of them before you will have a chance to."

Danteus laugh as he faded away.

"Let's go, Kuwabara, we'll get Kurama and Hiei on the way." Yusuke states strongly.

"Right." Kuwabara says….

To be continued….


	2. Treasures of the Dragon Siblings P1

Chapter 2- Treasure of the Dragon Siblings P.1

I don't own anyone but Danteus, Ratofo and their groups

Meanwhile another Demon named, Ratofo, who look like a rat with an old school gangster suit on, was looking for the Treasures to sell at the Black Market.

"Well, you mugs, I want all of you to get The 9 rarest Treasures in all of Demon World." Ratofo states calmly.

"Don't worry, boss, we'll get those 9 you want." Munchie states calmly.

"Good, but be aware the Spirit Detectives are after us."

"Sure." Kumuru states in 50's gangster tone. We's have the 9 treasure wit out the Spirit Chumps knowin'."

"I hope you will, if you don't I'LL HANG ALL OF YOU.' Ratofo screams angrily.

All 6 of them ran off.

Meanwhile

"Which of the 9 Treasure is first?" Kuwabara asks.

"The Treasure of the Dragon Siblings, like most of treasures here in demon world those are rare they are made from gold and silver coins." Kurama answers.

"Who's gold and who's silver?" Yusuke asks.

"Saurton and Celest's are made of gold and Groat and Xqutile's are silver." Hiei replies.

"Well, whose are close to?"

"We're close to Groats's which is near somewhere near animal demon Kingdom."

"I hope Munchie group or the Demo Color didn't get there first." Kuwabara states hopeful.

Meanwhile

"Are we there yet?" Black Onyx asks.

"If you ask one more time, Black Onyx, I will choke the life out of you." Blue Impulse states angrily.

"We found it." White Thunderhead states calmly.

"Whose is it?" Blue Impulse asks.

"It's Saurton's since we're by Raizen's Castle." Brown Downer says as he starts to dig down the dirt.

"Good, we have two of the treasures."

"We have two?" Green Extreme asks.

"Our Master found Celest's Treasure in front of his citadel." Blue Impulse states. "Now we can get the other two before dumb detectives and those idiots of Ratofo's group."

"Blue Impulse, the Detectives are near Groat's" Danteus states sternly. "Find the next ones on this list or find the detectives and steals Groat's"

"Master, Ratofo's Group is near us."

"No, they're going after what the Detectives are going after. They have Xqutile's already."

"Then we'll go get the Treasure before either one does." Blue Impulse states strongly. "Brown Downer, you start digging toward the animal part of demon world."

"Yes, sir, Blue Impulse." Brown Downer says as he dug his way down.

Meanwhile

"We here, guys." Yusuke states calmly. "No sign of Munchie's group or the Demo Colors."

"Great, Spirit Detectives are here." Munchie complains. "We have to get that Treasure before they do. We already have Xqutile's."

"Oh, no it's the Demo Colors." Morocky states nervously.

Blue Impulse growls. "Too Risky."

"We risk losing our too." White Thunderhead points out.

"We see you in there, Munchie and Blue Impulse." Yusuke points out. "We know one of your groups has a treasure already."

"So give up." Kurama states seriously.

"We'll fight for the Treasures." Blue Impulse states calmly. "If the Demo Colors win we'll that Groat's and Saurton's.

"If we win we keep Xqutile's Saurton's and Groat's" Munchie states calmly.

"If we win." We get Groat's Xqutile's and Saurton's" Yusuke states calmly.

"Now, we'll make it interesting. Let's put out our weakest fighters fights for the bet." Blue Impulse explains. "I'll put out Black Onyx."

"I'll put Morocky out." Munchie states confidently.

"Well. Our weakest is Kuwabara?" Yusuke states calmly.

"I'll do it, Urameshi." Kuwabara states confidently. "I won't lose."

"Ok, deal."

"Let the Battle begin." Blue Impulse says as Black Onyx, Morocky and Kuwabara in position.

To be continued…


	3. Treasures of the Dragon Siblings P2

Chapter 3- Treasure of the Dragon Siblings P.2

I don't own anyone but Danteus, Demo colors, Ratofo, and Munchie's and the Treasures of Demon World.

"Ready and fight!" White Thunderhead announces.

"Well, you two ready for some spike?" Black Onyx states as turns his back and his spikes sticking out in attack position.

Morocky gulps. Kuwabara powers up and his spirit sword appear.

"Fire!" Black Onyx calls out and the spikes spray out from his back

Kuwabara blocks some of the spike but a few hit his body stabbing him. Morocky ducks and he gets stabbed in the butt.

"OWWWWWW!" Morocky screams as runs around hitting Black Onyx causing him to spray more spikes at Kuwabara who block them all.

To Yusuke and the others

"That was close." Yusuke states relieved.

"I know it could get dangerous." Kurama states seriously.

Hiei nods in agreement.

"I see, come on, Kuwabara!" Yusuke cheers on.

To Blue Impulse and the others

"Black Onyx is totally useless." Blue Impulse states amazed.

"No, he isn't, Blue Impulse." Green Extreme replies.

"Go! Black Onyx!" White Thunderhead cheers.

Munchie and his group

"Mon, do ya tink Morocky will win?" Monloose asks.

"Yes, I do." Munchie replies proudly.

"Are you sure, governor?" Nature asks.

"I'm positive!" Munchie replies in the same tone he had before.

Back to the fight

"Well, my turn to show off!" Morocky states calmly as he disappeared.

"Where'd he go?" Black Onyx and Kuwabara ask.

Morocky appear behind Kuwabara and used the needle he had and stabbed Kuwabara in the right leg.

"Kuwabara!" Yusuke states in horror.

Kuwabara hissed in pain

"Ha ha, Big guy, now it's your turn porcupine." Morocky states confidently.

"Not yet you may have gotten the psychic but you can't get me." Black Onyx states as readied his spikes again.

All of sudden two needles were shot at both Black Onyx and Morocky at their butts

"OWWWWWWWWWW!" Morocky screams as he flies in the air.

"YEOW!" Black Onyx screams as runs around in pain.

"Where did that come from?"

"From me!" Kuwabara states confidently.

"How did you do that?" Black Onyx asks confused.

"Learn that from a friend."

Kuwabara threw two more needles at both of the demons. They both yelled in pain again.

"That Psychic's mad." Morocky states nervously.

"You stabbed him!" Black Onyx states in the same tone.

"Well, I have two more want some?" Kuwabara asks with confident smirk.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAhhhhhhh! I'm scared I give up!" Morocky screams in fear.

Munchie's jaw drops

"Well, he did have the advantage for awhile, Munchie." Nash replies.

Munchie groans.

"I give up too!" Black Onyx states in the same tone as Morocky.

Blue Impulse growls

"Great! You know what that means?" Brown Downer replies.

Blue Impulse just growls even more angrily.

"That means we win, Platypus face." Yusuke teases.

"I'm not giving up mine!" Munchie states as he looks and Yusuke glares at him. "Ok, it's all yours."

Munchie's group ran off. So did Blue Impulse's as they leave the three treasures of the Dragon Siblings.

"Great job, Kuwabara!" Yusuke states proudly.

"Here's a healing plant to heal you wounds." Kurama replies as he put the healing plants on Kuwabara body including his right leg.

"What's next, guys?" Kuwabara asks.

"The Gems of Fantasy." Hiei replies.

"Let's go!" Yusuke states as they grabbed the Treasures of the Dragon Siblings and went to the next ones…

To be continued…


	4. Gems of Fantasy

Chapter 4- Gems of Fantasy

I don't own anyone but Danteus, Ratofo, and their groups and the Treasures of Demon World.

"I'll take those Treasures!" Koenma states as he took the Dragon Siblings Treasure. "Good Luck!"

"Thanks!" Kuwabara replies as the guys left soon after.

They start looking for the next treasure

"Where are the Gems of Fantasy?" Yusuke asks as the guys were running but slower so Kuwabara can catch up.

"The Gems of Fantasy are in the area where the Plateau of the Beheaded used to be." Hiei replies.

"Isn't that the place we fought Sensui?" Kuwabara asks.

"Yes." Kurama replies.

"Well to the Plateau of the Beheaded ruins." Yusuke state excitedly as the guys ran faster.

Meanwhile with Demo Colors Group

"I can't believe we lost 3 Treasures because of Black Onyx!" Blue Impulse states furiously.

"Well, there's the Gems of Fantasy." White Thunderhead states calmly.

"That's right!"

"Where are they located?" Red Zone asks.

"Beneath the Plateau of the Beheaded." Blue Impulse replies being calm.

"The Plateau was blown up thanks to Yusuke Urameshi and that human guy." Green Extreme replies.

"Less digging for me." Brown Downer replies.

"Well, to the Plateau of the Beheaded Ruins." Blue Impulse states excitedly.

Meanwhile with Munchie's group

"You had them, Morocky!" Munchie yells.

"Hey, I did but the psychic was mad." Morocky replies.

"The Gems of Fantasy aren't far from here." Kumuru states.

"That's right, governor." Nature replies. "We'll beat those detectives and Demo colors in no time, aye?"

"Let's go, Mon." Monloose states as they get ahead start.

The Demo Robbers and the Powerhouses got there at the same time again.

"What, you again!" Munchie states as he saw Blue Impulse.

"Why can't I get away from you?" Blue Impulse asks annoyed.

"I could ask the same thing."

Meanwhile with the Spirit Detectives

"What does the Gems of Fantasy do?" Yusuke asks.

"Well the Yellow one brings objects like trees to life." Kurama explains.

"The Blue one transforms full demons into humans." Hiei adds.

"The Red one turns half demons like you and Kuwabara into animals."

"The Green one turns any demon into babies."

"Ok," Yusuke replies. "Why do we get the hard job?"

"Yeah, Mike and others get the easy job." Kuwabara states flatly. "They get to fight a witch."

"Oh, no, the other two groups have got there." Kurama states seriously.

At the same time Munchie and Blue Impulse were fighting

"Give it up, Platypus face!" Munchie taunts.

"No you give it up, Munch Face." Blue Impulse states annoyed.

All of a sudden the Yellow Gem glows and blast at the trees that Yusuke and the others were near bringing them to life.

"What the hell?" Yusuke states in shock as the trees get closer to him and his friends.

"We have to fight the trees." Hiei states as slashed one of the walking trees.

"Ok," Yusuke and Kuwabara state as they blasted and slashed the trees.

Kurama cuts the trees with his whip.

Then all of a sudden the trees stop moving.

"What happened?" Kuwabara asks confused.

"The Yellow Gem stopped glowing meaning…" Kurama states as the Blue Gem that Morocky and Black Onyx were fighting about started to glow and the beam shoots Kurama and Hiei plus it hit the others demon like Chu and the others making them human.

"Wow! Hiei and Kurama human." Yusuke states calmly.

"That means Hiei nor I, can use our demon powers." Kurama states calmly. "Go, you two!"

"Great! We have to stop those guys ourselves." Yusuke replies as he and Kuwabara ran toward the fighting groups.

All of a sudden Kurama and Hiei starts glowing and they and the other Demons are normal.

"We're normal, let's help Yusuke and Kuwabara." Kurama replies.

But then the Red gem that Nature and Brown Downer were fighting for glows too and it hits Kuwabara and Yusuke turning into an orange cat and green bird.

"What the hell?" Yusuke states in shock. "I'm a bird."

"I'm a cat!" Kuwabara replies in the same tone.

"But we have to keep going!"

Yusuke flies off.

"Wait up, Urameshi!" Kuwabara replies as ran off with his little cat feet.

"I think Yusuke and Kuwabara were infected by the Red Gem." Kurama states as he and Hiei caught up to Yusuke and Kuwabara.

All of a sudden Yusuke and Kuwabara glows and they turn back to normal.

"We're normal!" Kuwabara states excitedly.

"But that means?" Yusuke states nervously as the Green Gem that Red Zone and Monloose were fighting for glows and the beam hits all four of the guys turning them into babies.

The Spirit Detective babies cry.

"Whoa! What's that?" Munchie asks as he heard the crying.

"The Detectives are babies?" Blue Impulse asks confused as he saw Yusuke and the others as babies.

"Aww! They're cute." White Thunderhead states sweetly.

"Yeick!" Everyone states in disgust.

"Now, let's arm wrestle for the gems." Munchie suggests.

"Good Idea!" Blue Impulse states as he and Munchie put they're arms out as The Spirit Detective were glowing turning back to normal.

"Alright, you guys hand it over!" Yusuke states strongly.

"Uh…no!" Kumuru replies. "Finders Keeper, Losers Weeper!"

Yusuke just growls as…

"I win!" Munchie states proudly.

Blue Impulse growls.

"See ya, losers!" Munchie states as he and his group ran off with the Gems of Fantasy in hand.

"We're getting the next Treasure!" Blue Impulse states as he and his group ran off.

"Great! We have to beat those two groups to the next Treasure." Yusuke states strongly as he and his friends follow. "What's the next Treasure?"

"The Eye of Rainbow Targ…" Kurama replies…

To be continued…


	5. Eye of Rainbow Targ

Chapter 5- The Eye of Rainbow Targ

I don't own anyone but Danteus, Ratofo, and their groups the Demo Colors and Powerhouse and the Treasures of Demon World.

"Where's the Eye of the Rainbow Targ?" Yusuke asks.

"It's in castle in a part of Demon World called the 'Darkest Part'." Kurama replies.

"The Darkest Part?" Kuwabara replies scared.

"Yes, the 'Darkest Part'" Hiei states. "Are you scared to go we can go without you?"

"I'm not scared, Shrimp!"

"Ok, guys, calm down." Yusuke states annoyed trying to calm Kuwabara and Hiei down. "I know we lost a treasure but we'll get this one."

With the Demo Colors

"We lost 4 treasures!" Blue Impulse states irately.

"We're going to be close to The Eye of Rainbow Targ." Brown Downer states.

"What does it do again?" Black Onyx asks.

"It sucks the Demon and Spirit energy from what ever color it glows for example if it glows green and if you have green demon or spirit energy it sucks out some of it and glows until it's broken or wore by someone good." White Thunderhead explains.

"Oh!"

"Then let's go get it!" Red Zone states as Demo color ran toward the Darkest Part of Demon World.

With the Powerhouses

"We got the Gems of Fantasy!" Munchie states excitedly.

"We do, Governor, but we need to get the Eye of Rainbow Targ before the Detectives and Powerhouse does, aye." Nature states calmly.

"Let's go, hotdogs." Kumuru states excitedly.

In the Darkest Part of Demon World

"Did we find it yet?" Kuwabara asks.

"No!" Yusuke replies.

All of a sudden orange glow came from underground.

"Hey, I feel something." Kuwabara replies as he saw the orange glow.

"What's that?" Yusuke asks.

"I think it's the Eye of Rainbow Targ." Kurama replies as he wipes the dirt off the Eye of Rainbow Targ.

The Eye of Rainbow Targ looks like an eye but for the iris it had six rainbow color gems. Then the Purple color gem glows and it was sucking Kurama, Hiei and Kuwabara's Demon energy causing those three to collapse.

"What happened, Guys?" Yusuke asks in worry.

"It sucked their demon energy out, Detective." Blue Impulse replies. "Some of it anyway, see how the purple gem is glowing as your friends' energies filled it up.

Then the Blue gem glows and it sucks Yusuke's spirit energy and Blue Impulse's Demon Energy.

"We need to get away from the Eye of Rainbow Targ." Black Onyx states in worry.

"We do!" Green Extreme states in the same tone.

Then the Yellow Gem glows and it sucks up Kuwabara's spirit energy.

"Oh, no, it's sucking up Kuwabara's energy again." Yusuke states in pain.

Then the Green gem glows and it sucks Green Extreme's Demon Energy.

"Green Extreme!" Red Zone yells in horror.

Last but not least is the Red Gem glows and it sucks Yusuke and Red Zone's Demon energy.

"Oh, no if all of the Gems start glowing the Targ Monster comes to life." White Thunderhead states in horror.

"Now, you tell us!" Brown Downer states annoyed as the Targ Monster came to life.

It looks like Cyclops with the Eye of Rainbow Targ.

"We have to save them and the Spirit Detective." White Thunderhead states strongly.

"Us three?" Black Onyx asks scared.

"Yes, idiot!' Brown Downer states annoyed.

"We'll help too!" Munchie states calmly.

"We have to stop this monster, governors." Nature states as he shapes shift into a Giant Tree monster and whacks Targ Monster in the eye causing The Blue Gem to stop glowing and Yusuke's Spirit energy and Blue Impulse's Demon Energy comes back.

"We're ok!" Blue Impulse states relieved.

"I know!" Yusuke replies.

"My Turn!" Brown Downer states as us his speed to run around the Targ Monster making it dizzy it falls down any hits the ground on a rock causing the Yellow Gem to stop glowing and Kuwabara's spirit energy to come back.

"What happen?" Kuwabara asks.

"That happened!" Yusuke replies pointing to the Targ Monster.

"Now mine turn!" Munchie states as he uses his strength to pick up the Targ Monster and smacks him into a boulder causing the purple and green gems to stop glowing and Kurama, Hiei, Kuwabara and Green Extreme's Demon energy to come back.

"What's going on?" Kurama asks.

"That's what going on!" Green Extreme replies in fright.

"Well, let's get into the action!" Blue Impulse states as he uses his gravity powers to pick up the Targ Monster and slams it into the ground causing the Red gems to stop glowing and Yusuke and Red Zone's Demon energy to come back.

"Now, it's my turn!" Yusuke states "Spirit Gun!"

The shot eyes the Targ Monster in the eye for the last time causing the orange gem to stop glowing as it flew into a demon close by.

The Targ Monster Disappears and the Eye falls into White Thunderhead's hands.

"We got the Eye, Blue!" White Thunderhead states excitedly.

"Keep it!" Yusuke and Munchie states calmly.

"Ok, now let's find the next one." Blue Impulse states as he and his group ran off.

"What's the next Treasure, Mon?" Monloose asks.

"The Horn of the Oxbull!" Munchie replies as he and his group left.

"The Horn of the Oxbull!" The Spirit Detectives yells in shock.

"Let's go!" Yusuke states strongly as he and other took off toward the Oxbull Village again…

To be continued…


	6. The Horn of the Oxbull

Chapter 6- The Horn of the Oxbull

I don't own anyone but Danteus, Ratofo, their groups, the Oxbulls, Kuwabara's Oxbull form and the Horn.

"We got to get to the Oxbull Village before Demo Colors and Munchie's group gets there." Yusuke states strongly.

"Right," The Other 3 reply.

With Demo Colors

"We got a treasure!" Blue Impulse states excitedly.

"Now, we to go get the horn of the Oxbull!" White Thunderhead suggests.

"Does anyone know where the Oxbull Village is?" Red Zone asks.

"Uh…" Blue Impulse states confused while blushing in embarrassment.

"And you're our leader." White Thunderhead state flatly.

With Munchie's group

"The Oxbulls' Village is this way!" Munchie states confidently.

"What are gettin' again?" Kumuru asks.

"The Horn of the Oxbull, Governor!" Nature replies.

"What does it do, Mon?" Monloose asks.

"Well, it does multiple of thing depend on who's blown it." Nature explains. "If an Oxbull blows on it and he good, cures what has happen to the Oxbulls, if the Oxbull is bad like for example, Konti, then the Oxbull are hypnotized by it. If another demon blows it and they're good it also cures what has happen, if the demon is bad for example, us, and we blow on it turns ordinary humans into Oxbulls."

"Ok, I got that!" Morocky replies.

"Then let's get there before the Detectives and Demo Colors do." Munchie states excitedly as they ran off.

Munchie's group gets to Oxbull Village.

"Ok, we need to disgust ourselves and fool the Oxbull guards." Munchie plans.

"They can be fooled?" Kumuru asks.

"Yep, I did it before."

"That was before Konti came, Mon." Monloose replies.

"He's right, Governor," Nature replies. "They might have stronger security, now."

"Not in the back way because Oxbull aren't that smart."

"Munchie, you haven't met Koi have you?" Morocky asks.

"No, I haven't…" Munchie gulps as there were spikes at his throat.

"You are not allowed here!" The 1st back Oxbull guard states seriously.

"Uh, oh." Kumuru replies. "What's the plan, Munchie?"

"I got one!" Morocky states slyly. "We are guest of the King Minatauros."

"You are?" The 2nd back Oxbull guard asks.

"Yes, we are we're his royal food tasters." Morocky continues.

"Ok, we can let you in if you're his royal food tasters." The 1st Oxbull guard replies as he lets Munchie's group in.

The Spirit Detectives got there next

"Halt, who are you?" The 1st Front Oxbull guard asks.

"We're friends of Koi's." Yusuke replies as he points to Koi.

"Prince Koi, how nice to see you again." The 2nd Front guard states politely as he lets Koi and the others in.

Koi turns back to Kuwabara

"Well, we got here I don't see Munchie's group or Blue Impulse's group." Kuwabara replies.

"Neither do I!" Yusuke replies.

"We have to get to Minatauros." Kurama states seriously as he and the other get to the Oxbull Throne Room.

"Welcome, friends of Koi." Minatauros greets.

"Hi, we're to warn you that two groups are after the Horn of the Oxbull!" Yusuke warns.

"Not again!' Minatauros states flatly. "Is it Munchie's group and the Demo Colors?"

"Yep!" Kuwabara replies.

"I have my guards watching the horn ever since Konti was sealed."

Munchie group heard this

"Great, we'll never get to it, Mon!" Monloose states flatly.

"Never say never, right, Nature?" Munchie asks slyly.

"Right, Governor." Nature replies as he shape shifts to an Oxbull guard.

"Now, we can get it." Morocky states slyly.

The disguised Nature walks toward the Oxbull Treasury and go up to the other guard.

"It's my turn to watch the horn." The disguised Nature states calmly.

"Sure," The Oxbull guard states calmly as he let the disguised Nature take his place.

"Now…" The disguised Nature states but heard the Detectives and Minatauros' voices. "Great!"

He pretends to stand guard as they walked by

"Good job, Warrior." Minatauros states proudly.

"Thank you, your highness." The Disguised Nature replies as they walk off.

"_Something's fishy about that guard,"_ Kuwabara thought as he looks at the disguised Nature.

"Phew!" The disguised Nature states quietly. "That psychic knows I'm not an Oxbull I better get it now or be caught."

The disguised Nature goes to the Treasury and get close to the Horn of the Oxbull and picks t up and the alarm that it had went off.

"Oh, bother!" The Disguised Nature states as he tries to run off with Horn and is caught by Yusuke.

"Kuwabara told me there was something fishy about you." Yusuke states seriously.

"And he's right, Governor." Nature states as he turned back to himself.

"It's one Munchie's group it's Nature!"

"It's 'Nat Tour', Detective!"

"Don't worry, I got him!"

"Munchie, catch!" Nature states as he threw the Horn to Munchie.

"I got it!" Munchie states proudly.

"Not for long!" Hiei states in a threatening tone.

"Yikes!"

Munchie run off and Gives it to Monloose

"Are you nuts, Mon?" Monloose asks.

"No, he was quite smart." Kurama states seriously.

"It's the fox!"

Monloose run gives it to Kumuru and Nash

"Why ya give it to us?" Kumuru asks.

"Because he's in big trouble!" Minatauros states angrily.

"RUN!" Nash replies scared.

They run and give it to Morocky

"I got it!" Morocky states as a giant shadow appears behind him. "Please tell me that's not the Psychic."

He turns around and Kuwabara was right behind him with an angry look.

"Uh, hi, sorry about the stab in the leg and uh…Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!"

Morocky runs away as Kuwabara chased him.

"Blow the horn, Morocky!" Munchie yells.

"I'm too scared!" Morocky states scared.

"Remember what explained, Governor." Nature states as he was running from Yusuke.

"Oh, yeah." Morocky realizes as he blew the horn and Kuwabara hears it and drops to the ground with his ears covered.

Kuwabara glows then stops and everyone is in shock that Kuwabara was not Koi but a different looking Oxbull

Kuwabara's new form had very short buzz-cut like hair that was black. Horns on the side of his head he had light brown fur not like Koi's, an earring on his left ear. His eyes wee still the same as it were when he was human.

"Now, he's under my control." Morocky states proudly as he got on Kuwabara's Oxbull forms shoulder. "Attack your friends, big guy."

Kuwabara charges at Yusuke and the others and they dodge his charging.

"What the hell just happen?" Yusuke asks.

"The Horn can turn humans into Oxbull." Minatauros explains. "I'm afraid that your friend who holds my brother inside of his body is an Oxbull as well but he doesn't know it because it has to manifest when his spirit energy is high enough."

"Great!"

"Now, bull-for-brains, attack your best friend!" Morocky orders as Kuwabara charges at Yusuke and pick him up.

"We have to get the horn out of Morocky's hands." Kurama states seriously.

"I got it!" Yusuke exclaims. "Spirit Gun!"

The Blast hits Morocky's hand

"Owwwwwwwww!" Morocky screams in pain as he let go of the Horn and land in Yusuke's hands.

"Blow it, my friend!" Minatauros states strongly.

Yusuke blows the horn and it stops Kuwabara and Kuwabara turns back to normal.

"What happened?" Kuwabara asks confused.

"I'll tell you when you put me down." Yusuke replies.

"Ok,"

Kuwabara puts his best friend down

"You have a shoulder rat," Yusuke replies as he points to Morocky.

Kuwabara growls at Morocky

Morocky laughs nervously. "Well, I better be off now!"

Morocky runs off fast with his group behind him.

"Well, we saved the Horn of the Oxbull." Yusuke states proudly.

"What's the next Treasure, Urameshi?" Kuwabara asks.

"The 5 Rings of Demon World."

"I wonder what happened to the Demo Colors?"

With the Demo Colors

"We're lost we'll never find the Oxbull Village!" Brown Downer replies.

"Forget the Horn we'll get the 5 Rings of Demon World!" Blue Impulse states gain his composure.

"Right!" The Demo Colors replies…

To be continued…


	7. The 5 Rings of Demon World

Chapter 7- The 5 Rings of Demon World

I don't own anyone but Danteus, Ratofo, their group and the Treasures

"Where's the 5 Rings of Demon World?" Kuwabara asks.

"In the Elementals area of Demon world." Hiei replies.

"What are the 5 rings of Demon World?" Yusuke asks.

"The 5 Rings of Demon World are Elemental Ring that represents the elements of water, wind, fire, earth and darkness." Kurama replies. "They have the power to control them."

"Whoa! We better get there and fast!" Yusuke states seriously as he and his friends ran faster.

With Demo Colors

"Ok, are we near the 5 rings yet?" White Thunderhead asks.

"Yes, we are and we'll get there before Munchie's group and the Detectives thanks to Brown Downer's digging." Blue Impulse replies confidently.

Brown Downer dug faster and faster until…

"Aaaaaaaaah!" The 5 other robber screams as lava flowed behind them.

"Brown Downer, Get us out of here!" Blue Impulse screams scared.

"Right!" Brown Downer replies as he dug his fastest.

With Munchie's group

"You know it's windy all of a sudden!" Nash replies.

"That's because we're near the 5 Rings, Nash!" Munchie states calmly.

The Wind blows harder sending Munchie's group in the other direction.

"I tinks the wind is alive!" Monloose states frighten.

"I agree, Governor!" Nature replies.

"How do we get out of this?" Morocky asks.

"I don't know, Morocky!" Munchie replies.

Back with Yusuke and the others.

The Ground starts shaking all of sudden

"What's going on?" Kuwabara asks confused.

"I don't know but I don't like it!" Yusuke replies as the ground goes soft like…

"Quicksand!" Kurama yells. "Don't move! More you move the more you sink."

Yusuke and Kuwabara gulp

"I have a plan!" Kurama replies as he get his rose out of flicks his wrist and it turn into a whip, he then swing the whip like a rope and catch the trunk of a near by tree he grabs Hiei first puts him in front.

"Climb out, Hiei!" Yusuke yells.

"And hurry!" Kuwabara yells in panic.

"I'm hurrying, fools!" Hiei retorts as he climbs out then Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara.

"How the hell did the ground go soft like that?" Yusuke asks exhausted.

"This must be the work of the Elemental Monsters." Kurama explains.

"How…?" Kuwabara asks but was by screaming Demons

The Demo Colors came from underground

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAhhh!" All 6 scream as they ran behind Yusuke and the others.

"Save us!" Black Onyx replies scared.

"What scared you, guys?" Yusuke asks.

"The Lava!" Red Zone replies frighten.

"It must be the Fire Elemental." Kurama replies.

All of sudden the Wind brings Munchie's group

"Hi, everyone," Munchie greets scared.

"It's the Wind Elemental!" Hiei replies as Munchie ad his hid behind Yusuke's group.

All of Sudden Darkness came in and surrounded the three group

"That has to be the Darkness Elemental!" Munchie replies scared.

"That means…" Morocky realizes and screams as he hid in Kuwabara's shirt.

"Get out of my shirt!" Kuwabara yells angrily as the Water Elemental also comes.

"Leave now or suffer!" The Darkness Elemental states angrily.

"You Demons will not get the 5 rings." The Water Elemental states strongly.

"We have to find the 5 Rings, now!" Yusuke states strongly.

"Wait…I know where they are." Kuwabara replies.

"Where are they?" Munchie asks.

"Inside the elementals!"

"So we have to fight the elemental?" Morocky asks from inside Kuwabara's shirt.

"Yes, now get out of my shirt!" Kuwabara yells.

"No way, until they're gone!"

Kuwabara growls as he powers up and his dimension sword appear.

"Let's fight!" White Thunderhead states as she powers up makes a tornado to swallow up the Water Elemental.

"Noooooooooo!" The Water Elemental screams as the Water Ring flies out into Blue Impulse's hand.

"Spirit Gun!" Yusuke calls as he shot the Earth Elemental and blows him to pieces and The Earth Ring flies out into black onyx's hands.

Kuwabara slashes the Darkness Elemental and cuts him in half and Darkness Rings flies out into White Thunderhead hands.

"Dragon of the Darkness flame!" Hiei states as his dragon went toward the Wind Elemental and blew it up and the Wind Ring flies out and lands in Green Extreme's hands.

Blue Impulse uses his gravity and lift up the Fire Elemental and splashes him in the water and Fire Ring flies out into Red Zone's hand.

"Are they gone?" Morocky asks.

"Yes, Morocky, now get out of the Psychic's shirt or you're in trouble." Munchie replies.

"Ok, let's get the last Treasure since the Demo Colors got the 5 Rings." Yusuke replies as all the groups race to last treasure…

The Sphere of Thunder…

To be continued…


	8. The Sphere of Thunder

Chapter 8- The Sphere of Thunder

I don't own anyone but Danteus, Ratofo and their groups and the Treasures.

All 3 groups race to the location of the last Treasure: The Sphere of Thunder!

"Where's the Sphere of Thunder?" White Thunderhead asks.

"It's in the middle of the darkest part of Demon World!" Blue Impulse replies.

With Munchie's group

"What does the Sphere of Thunder do?" Nash asks.

"It creates lightning from sky and gives your spirit or Demon energy a big boost, Governor." Nature replies.

"Well, let's hurry!" Munchie shouts.

With Yusuke's Group

"What! We have to go back to the 'Darkest Part' area again?" Kuwabara asks in shock.

"Yeah, I can't believe that either." Yusuke replies in the same tone.

"We have to hurry before the other groups get there." Kurama states seriously.

With Danteus

"Those fools will not get to Sphere of Thunder!" Danteus replies. "My group ahs no use now I will get rid of them myself."

He disappears to the Sphere of Thunder

All 3 groups get to the Sphere of Thunder

"How do we run into each other?" Munchie asks annoyed.

"I have no idea!" Yusuke replies in the same tone.

"We go in different directions and still end up here at the same time!" Blue Impulse states in the same tone.

"Well, I don't see the Sphere of Thunder." Kurama states as lightning came down where Morocky was standing.

"AAAAAAAAAAhhhhhh!" Morocky scream as ran into Kuwabara's shirt again.

"Not again!" Kuwabara groans annoyed.

"Sorry!"

Morocky gets out of Kuwabara's shirt.

"Well, we found it." Hiei replies.

"Who wants it first?" Red Zone asks.

"I do!" A voice replies.

"It's Danteus!" Munchie screams as hid behind Hiei, Monloose hid behind Kurama, Kumuru, Nash and Nature hid behind Yusuke and Morocky hid behind Kuwabara.

"Master, what are you doing here?" Blue Impulse asks.

"I'm here for all the Treasures and including the Sphere of Thunder." Danteus replies and since you 6 failed to get them all I will get rid of you!"

Danteus finger glows and shoot an energy beam at the Demo Color but Yusuke and the others block the attack.

"Hey, they're your group what gives?" Yusuke asks angrily.

"I'm Danteus, the most powerful Dark Demon of all! I will have all of the Treasures. I stole the Dragon siblings Treasure from Koenma and The Horn of the Oxbull from the Oxbulls. Now I'll take everything else." Danteus replies.

Danteus uses his hand and forces the other 4 Treasures toward him including the Sphere of Thunder.

"Now I will use the Sphere of Thunder and Transform into my ultimate form." Danteus replies as the Sphere of Thunder glows and lightning strike Danteus and makes him glow and causes all of the groups to gasp…

To be continued…


	9. Danteus' Transformation and Defeat

Chapter 9- Danteus' Transformation and Defeat

I don't anyone but Danteus, Ratofo, and their groups and the Treasures

When Danteus stop glowing he is a giant Dragon Demon. He Giant wings which are a blue-slate color, He has spike from head to tail. Have long horns on his head. He has more Dragon-like face, and he has a lemon yellow underbelly.

Dragon Demon Danteus roars causing the Demo Colors to hide behind the Spirit Detective as well

"What we do?" Morocky asks scared hiding in Kuwabara's shirt.

"First, GET OUT OF MY SHIRT!" Kuwabara yells angrily.

"No way, he's a giant dragon."

"But I can't fight him if you're in my shirt."

Morocky runs out of his shirt and hides in a far away tree.

"I'm with him!" Munchie states frighten as he and his group ran with the Demo Colors following behind them hiding in the same tree as Morocky.

Danteus laughs. "You four think you can stop me?"

"Yes!" Yusuke states as he powers up and transforms into his Ma-zoku form. Kurama powers up as well and turns into Yoko Kurama; Hiei calls out another Dragon of the Darkness flame and absorbs it. Kuwabara powers up and transforms into Koi.

"Your feeble forms aren't enough to stop me!" Dragon Demon Danteus states strongly.

"Oxbull Pound!" Koi calls as the ground shock.

"You are a strong Oxbull, but not strong enough!" Danteus states as he whack Koi with his tail.

"Koi! That's it, Danteus! Spirit Gun!" Yusuke calls as his blast hit Danteus but don't faze him.

"You were better off using your demon version of that attack!" Danteus states as whacks Yusuke too.

"Yusuke!" Yoko Kurama states as he powers up as green vine appears on his right arm "The Binding Fist of the Demon Vine!"

He tries to stab Danteus but Danteus uses his tail to grab Yoko and squeezes him.

"Sword of the Mortal Flame!" Hiei calls out as black flame like sword appears in his hand as he cut Danteus at the tail release Yoko out of Danteus' grip.

"Koi, can you muster up Kuwabara's dimension sword?" Yusuke asks.

"I can!" Koi replies as he powers up and the Dimension Sword appear.

Koi then swipes at Danteus who blocks the sword with his bare claw.

"I know of the human's sword." Danteus state strong as he blasted fire at Koi knocking him out as he turns back to Kuwabara.

"Oh, no!" Yusuke states in horror as Danteus blasts him too turn him back to his human self.

Danteus then Blast Yoko and Hiei turning them back to their normal selves.

"Danteus is way too strong!" Yusuke states strongly.

"What do we do?" Kurama asks.

"We dodge his attack until someone comes up with a plan."

"We got to help Kuwabara!"

"We'll help!" Morocky states as Blue Impulse uses his gravity powers to pick Kuwabara and float him over to the where Munchie's group and Demo Colors are. "Wake up, Mr. Psychic,"

Morocky then pour water on Kuwabara. Kuwabara jolts up.

"Where am I?" Kuwabara asks confused.

"We're by their hiding place until we think of a plan." Yusuke replies.

"I have one!" White Thunderhead replies, "One of you need to get the Sphere of Thunder out of Danteus' claw. "Mr. Detective, I think your only one that can do that."

"Ok, I'll try! Spirit Gun!" Yusuke calls as the blast hits Danteus' claw and the Sphere of Thunder falls out and lands in Kurama's hands.

"Nooooo!" Danteus state as the Sphere of Thunder glows and lightning came down hits it and give Yusuke, Kurama, Hiei and Kuwabara boost of energy. Unknown to them another lighting bolt went into another direction.

"Wow!" Yusuke replies amazed as he glows and turns back into his Ma-zoku form.

"Amazing!" Kurama replies as he glows as he turns back into Yoko Kurama.

"Hn!" Hiei states as he glows and he turns to his form when absorbs the Dragon of the Darkness Flame.

"Wow!" Kuwabara states excitedly as he powers up and turns back into Koi.

"No!" Danteus states as blasted fire at the group but Koi blocks it with the Dimension Sword.

"Dragon Star!" Danteus calls as giant bright star appears in the sky. "Now you'll taste my ultimate attack.

He shoots it at the group but it was cut in fourths by Kurama and Hiei.

"Noooooooo!" Danteus screams as he throws out another Dragon Star attack bigger than before.

Yusuke's Index finger glows red instead of blue and he blast his Demon Gun with spirit energy packed inside. He blows up the Dragon Star attack with Demon Gun and his Spirit Gun came closer to Danteus.

"Noooooooooooooooooooo!" Danteus screams as the attack hits him causing him to fall down and hit the ground hard turn back into his weaker form. "You can't stop me I'm the strongest Dark Demon of all."

"Yeah, Yeah whatever!" Yusuke states annoyed.

"Now, Danteus, you're going to share my brother fate and be sealed back in the wall you came from.

"Nooooooooooooooooooooo!" Danteus states as Yusuke, Kurama and Hiei give their powers to Koi's sword again and Koi adds his power to the sword and shoots at Danteus and entraps him into a force shield.

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooo! I will not be sealed again by anyone! Let me out or I'll kill you all!"

"Oh shut up, Danteus, you're defeated!" Munchie states annoyed.

"Let me out of here I'll give you all great power!" Danteus offers.

"You will!" Munchie states as Koi, Yusuke, Kurama and Hiei give him angry glares.

"Sorry, carry on!" Munchie states calmly

"Spare Me!" Danteus begs.

"Not a Chance!" Koi states strongly…

To be continued…


	10. Danteus Sealed

Chapter 10- Danteus Sealed

I don't own anyone but Danteus, Ratofo, and their groups I don't own TMNT characters seen or mentioned

"I am Danteus!" Danteus screams!

"Go back wall whence you came!" Koi states strongly as the force shield travel back to the wall and put him back in the wall with his symbol: The Star and the Demo Color were broken out of their trance

"Danteus won't be freed again!" Morocky states as he picks up the key and gives it to Kuwabara.

"Thanks," Kuwabara states.

Another light passed everyone again.

"What the hell?" Yusuke asks confused as the heart shaped key fell out and the guys saw Karai turned back to normal.

"I'm normal!" Karai asks confused.

"Well, if it isn't the Ninja Girl who set the Dark Demons free." Yusuke states as Karai turned around and saw the Spirit Detectives behind her.

"You are the Turtles' new friends aren't you?" Karai asks.

"Yep!" Kuwabara replies.

"Now, you're going to leave Demon World and never come back do I make myself clear?" Hiei asks seriously.

"You will not tell…" Karai starts to protest but stop when Hiei has his sword at her throat. "Fine, I will leave but be warned I will be your enemy as well."

Karai leaves with her helicopter

"What happened?" Blue Impulse asks confused.

"Huh?" Yusuke asks confused.

"We just in our village until that Dark Demon attack us!" Black Onyx explains.

"Well, they were under Danteus' trance." Kurama concludes.

"Well, we better be going!" Munchie states nervously.

"Hold on there, Munch Face." Yusuke states seriously. "There was a second part of our mission to capture your group too."

"What!" All of Munchie's group yell in surprise.

"But we decided since you helped us out we let you six go this time." Yusuke explains.

"Ok, we won't cross paths again." Munchie states calmly. "Oh, while you guys were fighting we quit Ratofo's group and with the help with the Demo Colors we captured him for you."

"You dirty…" Ratofo gulps as he saw the Spirit Detectives in front of him as they took him away.

Later

Kuwabara went to the kitchen and call Mikey

"Come on, Mike answer the phone." Kuwabara replies calmly as phone rings as the line was picked up.

"Hello," Mikey answers over the phone.

"Hey, Mike!" Kuwabara replies.

"Hi, Kuwabara, what's going on?" Mikey replies over the phone.

"We just defeated Danteus!"

"You did!" Mikey replies over the phone. "We just defeated Red Vain!"

"You did!" Kuwabara replies back. "How?"

"With our Dragon powers!" Mikey replies over the phone. "How did you defeat Danteus?"

"Well, one of the Treasures we got help the Sphere of Thunder gave us a boost with some lightning." Kuwabara replies.

"That's funny a lightning bolt gave s a boost too!" Mikey replies over the phone.

"I guess the Sphere of Thunder gave both our teams a boost!" Kuwabara replies over the phone.

"No Kidding, did anything else happen?" Mikey asks over the phone.

"Yeah, I got stab in the right leg, turned cat and a baby, got my spirit and demon energy drained, I was Oxbull that's not Koi, elementals tried to kill me and the others and that's about it." Kuwabara explains.

"Wow, let's see our clone came back from the future, they were demons, we fought them and lost, we fought them again and lost, figured out their weakness, turn into dragons and they did too and defeated them and that's it!" Mikey replies over the phone.

Kuwabara heard Yusuke and others arguing

"Look, I know what I'm saying about the Demo Colors! They were under a trance?" Yusuke asks confused.

"Yes, Detective, how many time do we have to say that?" Hiei asks annoyed.

"More than once, Shorty!"

"Now, now you two don't hurt each other for silly things." Kurama replies trying to calm Yusuke and Hiei down.

"You're the one who pointed it out, Fox Boy." Yusuke replies.

Kurama groans as they kept arguing

Back to Kuwabara on the phone

"Well, Kuwabara, there something I learned!" Mikey replies over the phone.

"What's that?" Kuwabara asks.

"You can't let three turtles argue in the same room!" Mikey chuckles over the phone.

"I've learned something too, Mike." Kuwabara replies.

"What?" Mikey asks over the phone.

"You can't let three demons fight in the same room either!" Kuwabara chuckles as he and Mikey laugh at their friends and brothers.

The End!


End file.
